Cars, Demons, and Marriage (4 of Marriage Series)
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: #4 of Marriage Series...Dean Winchester's father made a deal with another hunter to have Dean marry his daughter Marie when she comes of age. Who knew that a girl sheltered from the world could be so hot. Dean and Marie stand together in their hunting lives and soon realize that all they need is love and each other to truly be happy and free of their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is the third installment of the marriage series with the characters of Dean Winchester and Maria who is my OC that I created.**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

My name is Maria, and my parents made a deal with their best friends that I was to marry their oldest son, Dean Winchester.

I was six days old when they made that agreement.

I don't know what they were thinking, but I think they were trying to protect me.

So my life has been strict and to the point.

I don't have fun!

I don't go on hunts! I stay home and research!

I don't have a boyfriend and never have had sex, let alone a kiss.

I'm a virgin till the day I wed Dean Winchester.

I don't go to parties, I don't drink, I don't do anything. I don't even have friends.

My parents were strict my whole life.

They trained me to be a "hunter's wife" as my father put it.

"Hunter's wives are strong and courageous, and that's just how things are done!" said my father.

My mother believed that a hunter's wife should be seen and a helper and keeper of the home, or if you were on the road, make sure that your husband is fed, has clean clothes, and is taken care of so he does not go anywhere else to look for it.

I always blushed when my mother spoke of that.

Dean Winchester and I were to meet tonight. His dad and brother and his Uncle are coming to visit. We are getting married and then I am their problem as my dad put it.

I don't know why my father wanted to get rid of me so fast, but I know it has something to do with the deal with the Winchester family and the supernatural hunting. All I know is that my family made this deal, and when you make a deal, there is no going back.

So, My mother bought me this beautiful dress to wear. It's white and a nice simple cocktail dress with white high heel shoes to match.

My mother packed me a small suitcase, because on the road, you pack light.

She also packed me a purse with my own ID that says Maria Winchester on it, and fake credit cards and a lot of cash that she had saved up over the years.

"I didn't tell your father, because I knew he would object, but you have to keep this, and there the credit cards for you and Dean.

Sweetie, I know this is not how you wanted your life to go, but this is what we do. We are hunters, and this is life." she said.

I nodded and finished getting dressed. The Winchesters would be here any minuet. I loved my mother and how sweet she was.

Apparently, Dean and I were already legally married on paper. His Uncle Bobby Singer had hacked into the computers and did it for us.

The paperwork said we were married for almost a year. We didn't want to draw any attention to the fact that we hacked in the first place.

I sighed. Now all that was left was the ceremony. Apparently, Dean was going to take me somewhere and then we were going to meet up with his father and brother. I sighed.

This was not how I wanted my life to go, but I guess it was better than staying at home doing research all my life.

At this rate, I would die an old maid, and never have a family of my own, let alone go on a hunt.

I walked down the stairs carrying my bag and sat it by the front door. I walked into the living room to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

I knew it was Dean right away. Don't ask me how, I just knew. "Well there she is, shall we get this over with." my dad said. Dean noticed this, and gave me a look of "SERIOUSLY?" I nodded and we proceeded to get married in my living room.

We said our vows, and Dean coughed and spoke to interrupt. "I have something to say." he said. His uncle Bobby nodded and Dean looked at me and spoke.

He took my hands in his and looked me deep in the eyes. "I know that today is the first day that we have ever met, and that this is probably not how you imagined your life to be, but I promise...or Vow." he looked at his uncle Bobby and then looked back at me and continued to speak.

"I vow to always take care of you, you will not want for anything. To protect you, and to be the best husband that I can be." he said. Bobby smiled and so did the other two men, who I assumed were John, Dean's dad, and his brother Sam. I smiled and we finished our wedding and then his uncle Bobby said. "You may kiss the bride."

I felt like the wind had been sucked out of me. Dean sighed and took a step towards me.

I felt my hands begin to shake in Dean's. I knew he must of felt this because he halted but then continued to come closer. He slowly bent down to my height and gave me a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet.

I smiled and Dean looked around, clapped his hands and spoke. "Let's Boogie!" he said pointing to the door. John rolled his eyes and shook my father's hand.

I hugged my mom and headed for the door. I went to pick up my bag but noticed it was gone. "I got it already." Said Sam, holding my bag up. I smiled.

"Thanks Sam." I said. Sam nodded and walked out the front door who handed Dean my bag. In return, Dean chucked my bag in the trunk and slammed the trunk down.

I walked out the door with John who spoke. "Well, welcome to the family. We'll see you soon." he said. He handed me an envelope. "Read this with Dean when you get to the hotel." he said. I nodded and walked over to Dean.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head. Dean saw the envelope in my hand. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the envelope. I smiled.

"You dad gave it to me. He said we needed to read it together when we get to the hotel." I Said. Dean smiled and walked around the side of the car.

"After you." he said opening the passenger's seat for me. I smiled and got in. Dean walked around the car and got in, and soon, we were off.

* * *

When driving Dean spoke. "So, we are going to this hotel, because it's our wedding day and all." he said. I nodded but didn't say anything. My hands were folded in my lap. I sighed and turned to Dean.

"Why did you marry me?" I asked. Dean froze and then quickly looked at me and then back at the road. "I married you because my father made a deal, and Winchesters don't back out on their deals." he said. I nodded.

"So if you had your way, this would not even happen?" I asked. Dean sighed. "Don't think like that, just think that this marriage is a marriage of convenience. I saw the way your dad treated you. Look at it this way, you are free of them, just remember that in a hunter marriage, there is only one, and if you cheat, I will not be so forgiving." he said.

I nodded and smiled.

"So you are saying that we should make this work?" I asked. Dean looked at me. "Yes, let's take it slow and see what happens." he said. I nodded and we soon pulled up to the hotel.

We checked into the hotel, me grabbing my bag, and Dean grabbing his. I was about to walk into the hotel room, when Dean picked me up and carried me over the doorway. I looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked. "Well don't the grooms do that for a first home?" I asked. Dean smiled. "Well, I figured that we would be on the road and this is technically our first home out of many, so it counted." He finished. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I felt him blush as I pulled away.

Dean placed me down, and we looked around. Dean then shut and locked the door, and then demon proofed the room. "Something my dad taught me, we have two days in here, where we will be safe." he said. I nodded in approval and awe. "Nice work." I said. Dean smiled and spoke. "Thanks. So, do you want to shower?" he asked. I Nodded and headed to take a shower. I finished and got out and opened my bag. I gasped.

There was a knock on the door. "You ok Marie? I heard you gasp?" he said. "I'm fine!" I called out.

Dean walked away from the door and I continued to look into the bag. My mother had packed nothing but lingerie. What was I going to do.

There was a robe in it. I would have to ask Dean to buy me clothes, but for now this would have to do. I put on the bra and panty set and pulled the robe around me. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Dean looking at his laptop at the table. He looked up and his gaze froze.

I stood there not knowing what to do, so I just stood there and waited for Dean to react or make a move. I had never been married before, let alone knew what was supposed to happen on my wedding night. My mother had never told me.

Dean slowly got up and came over to me. He took my hands in his and led me to the bed.

He sat me down on the edge of the bed and leaned over me with both hands resting on the side of the bed and spoke. "What are you doing?" he asked. I shuddered. His voice was commanding and I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm wearing what my mother packed for me because she didn't pack me anything else." I said. Dean studied me for a moment and then spoke. "Remind me to thank your mother." he said with a smiled. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Dean slowly leaned towards me and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 2:

* * *

Dean continued to kiss me, and I felt frozen. I started to shake. What was I supposed to do? Kiss him back?

Dean felt me shudder and pulled away from me. He looked into my eyes and then froze. His eyes went wide with shock and he stepped away. He started to pace the floor.

"Dean?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Dean!" I asked a little louder. Dean stopped and looked at me. "You are a virgin, aren't you?" he asked. "A what?" I asked. Dean's eyes got bigger. He continued to pace and then spoke. "You have never had sex, have you ever kiss a guy?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, you." was all I said. Dean stopped and looked at me. He walked up to me and took my hands in his.

"Tell me the truth Maria, how were you raised?" he asked. I looked into Dean's eyes and saw true concern. I told him how I was raised to be pure for him, so that he as a hunter would have only me to come home to. How, I was raised to never explore passions of any kind, and how I was never allowed to have a boyfriend due to the fact that I was already taken.

When I had finished Dean was sitting across the room in a chair with his head in his hands. He turned to me when I had finished and studied me. "So for you, you believe that you are just supposed to lay down, and let me have my way with you?" he asked. I nodded. "That's what I've been taught." I said. Dean swore and got up and sat down next to me.

"Maria," he said taking my hands. "That's not how it's supposed to be. There's supposed to be passion and pleasure." he said. "It's intimacy between a man and his wife, and we are the only two people that matter in the world, not you laying there while I have my fill of you." he said. I nodded and took what he was saying.

"Well, what do I do. I have never done this before." I said. Dean smiled at me and took my hands in his. "We will do this together, and not till you feel you are ready, but until then, you need some clothes, because you are crazy beautiful, and I'm afraid that we might...I might do something I'll regret." he said. I sighed and felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Wait, so being with me is something you will regret?" I asked between sobs. Dean quickly turned to face me and ran next to me. "NO...No...No, that's not what I'm saying. I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now, I just don't think you are ready for that, let alone know what is supposed to happen." he said. I sighed.

"Teach me then." I said. Dean looked at me like I was crazy. Then he spoke. "You want me to teach you?" he said. I Nodded. "How else am I supposed to learn?" I asked. Dean sighed. "I don't know, maybe a book?" he said.

I sighed. "Ok, I guess that settles it then. I'm going to bed." I said. I got up and started to walk around the bed to pull the covers down. "This is not how I imagined my wedding night going." I said to myself. Dean turned around and walked up to me. He spun me around and kissed me with a passion that was so great, I felt my legs go to jelly. Dean placed me on the bed and continued to kiss me. Our kiss ended and Dean and I were both gasping for breath.

"I'll teach you, if you teach me how to be a good husband." he said. "I'm not going to lie. I have had a lot of women." he said. I Nodded. I had figured as much but I didn't care. "Yes, Dean, teach me and I'll teach you." was all I said before his lips crashed onto mine.

The next thing I know, my robe was off. Dean pulled away and ripped off his shirt. He bent over me and kissed me. I felt my stomach grow with wanting more. I leaned into his touch as he caressed my body so delicately.

Dean pulled back and looked at me. I felt his gaze linger over my body and felt a blush creep up my body as he did. Dean smiled and pulled his pants off. I gasped. Dean looked down and then looked at me. "Too fast?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked. Dean smiled and kissed me then answered. "Just the first time and only for a few moments." he said. I nodded and watched as Dean crawled onto the bed. He carefully undid the lingerie and pulled it off me. I was now naked. I felt my arms cover myself and as Dean looked back to me, he noticed this. His brows turned in disappointment and he spoke.

He turned to look at my body and his hands took mine in his and he spoke as he pulled my hands away. "Don't ever cover yourself. You are beautiful he said as he took in my body.

I nodded and Dean kissed me again. Our bodies were pressed together, and the passion that Dean had just talked about began, but was cut short when the phone rang. Dean groaned and got up off me. I flipped onto my stomach and watched as Dean walked over to the table and picked up the phone.

"This better be important! I was kind of busy!" he said into the phone. I heard Sam on the other line but could not hear what he was saying.

"Ok, Sammy, calm down, we are on our way!" he said. I looked at Dean as he turned to me and spoke.

"Dad called Sam on his hunt. He is hurt and we need to get him." said Dean.

I nodded and proceeded to get up but Dean smiled and jumped on the bed.

"Not so fast." he said. I smiled and looked as Dean kissed me again. I moaned into his lips as did Dean.

"We should probably go." I said in between kissed. Dean groaned and spoke. "You are right, but first." He said. He pulled me to him and flipped me onto my back and was soon over me once again. He kissed me again and again and I felt like my brain was floating on clouds.

I felt his hands all over my body that had never been touched before, and it felt so amazing.

The next thing I knew, Dean was grunting as he caressed me and kissed me. What was I supposed to do? I smiled into Dean's kisses and Dean pulled away with a smile. "We really should go." he said. I gasped. I was full of fire, and he wanted to stop. I sighed and leaned up.

"Ok, I don't see why we can't wait till tomorrow though." I said. Dean smiled. "I have created a monster, and I have not even gotten to the good part yet." he said. I nodded and Dean chuckled and crawled off the bed.

We got dressed, Dean gave me some of his clothes, till we could buy me some. checked out of the hotel, and headed to Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

Dean and I drove for what seemed like forever till we got to a dirty old motel. "Wow, this really puts a downer on leaving the palace we were in." said Dean almost to himself. I rolled my eyes and we knocked on the door, where Sam had said he was staying.

I smiled as Dean took my hand in his and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes.

The door opened and Sam stood there. We turned to Sam who smiled. "Oh, it was a false alarm, dad's fine!" he said. Dean growled and looked at Sam. "You mean to tell me that, you called me away from my wedding night with my wife, so that you could scream wolf!" yelled Dean. Sam backed away and John came to the door. "What is going on here?" he said to Sam and then turned to see Dean and I standing there. He then looked in between Dean and Sam and I and then spoke to Sam. "You called your brother on his wedding night to help you see if I was ok?" he asked. His voice was rising with each passing word. Sam gulped.

"Yes." he said. John roared. "Sam, what is wrong with you!" he said. Sam shrugged. "Dad, you called me all hurt and then said that you needed help." he said. John moaned.

"I needed your help, not their help! You couldn't leave your brother alone for one night?" he asked. Sam sighed. "Sorry." he said. John turned to us and spoke.

"Well, come on in, we will figure this out in the morning." he said. Dean and I walked into the hotel room. It had a small kitchen, and a living room area and two queen beds. I placed my bag on the floor by the door and turned to John. "Did you guys eat yet?" I asked. John shook his head.

"No, we just got back and all the pizza places are closed." he said. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet to see that it was stocked with food. I smiled and proceeded to cook these three hunters dinner. John turned to me and spoke.

"You really don't have to do that." He said. I turned to John and smiled. "Oh, I don't mind, you relax and let me get you a beer." I said. Dean's eyebrow quirked up and Sam chuckled. "Nice going on marrying this one!" said John. The guys laughed and I smiled.

It was a nice and calm atmosphere, and that's exactly what this family needed. I made Pasta with a meat sauce and salad.

We sat down and ate as a family. The phone rang and I could hear Bobby screaming on the other end of how much of an idiot Sam was.

I sighed. This wasn't how I thought my night would go, but it was what it was, and I was going to make the best of it.

The night passed rather quickly and soon, it was time to go to bed. John and Sam took one bed, and Dean and I took the other. Dean nuzzled into the crook of my neck causing the hairs on my neck to stand up. I felt Dean smile. I think he thought it was funny. Well, two can play that game. I rolled over and placed my leg across Dean, who in returned stiffened. "Ha Ha." He whispered. I smiled.

The next morning, I woke up to find that John was gone, and that Sam and Dean were sitting at the table. Dean was reading the paper with coffee and Sam was on the laptop trying to find a case. I got up and walked over to Dean who looked up and smiled at me. I leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss.

Sam choked on his coffee. "Ok, seriously, I'm right here." he said. Dean smiled and spoke. "Well, if you had not interupted us, then maybe we would not have so much sexual stress." He said, causing Sammy to place his hands over his ears and shudder.

This in turn made me laugh. Dean looked at me and smiled. "I love your laugh." he said. I smiled back. "Thanks." I said.

Later that Day, Sam had found a case, and we were off to Delaware where children were missing from their homes in the middle of the night, with nothing but their favorite toy left in bed. There was no entry or exits into and out of the homes, the kids just went missing.

We drove for a while and it was time to stop for the night. We still had many hours to drive. "Ok Sammy, here is your room key." said Dean. Sam looked at Dean with confusion. "Why?" he asked. "We always share a room." he said. Dean gave Sam a look and then Sam shook his head. "Oh, right, now if you will excuse me, I have to go burn that image out of my head." He said as he walked into his room.

Dean turned to me and smiled. We walked into our room, and as Dean closed and locked the door, he spoke. "Alone at last Mrs. Winchester." He said.

I smiled and watched as Dean demon proofed and warded the room. When he was done with that, he walked up to me and kissed me. The kiss was powerful and I felt my legs go weak.

Suddenly, his grip tightened and he lifted me onto the bed. He ripped his jacket off, and was on top of me in a moment kissing me. I smiled into his kisses. "you...don't...know..." he said in between kisses. "How much I have wanted to do this." he said.

I smiled and spoke. "I can imagine." I Said.

Dean smiled and pulled his shirt off and soon his pants were off, as well as his boxers. I laughed.

"Well someone is really excited." I Said.

Dean smiled and jumped up on the bed next to me.

Soon, my clothes were all off and our kisses were even more passionate than they were before.

Dean leaned over me and spoke.

"I know we were interrupted, but I promise that I'll be as gentle as possible." He said. I nodded.

We continued to kiss till my body craved more of Dean. "More!" I moaned out. Dean smiled into my kisses and spoke.

"Anything for you." He said.

The rest of the night was spent with passionate love making.

Dean and I were one in body and spirit. We knew what we needed from each other even before we said it.

It was magical and amazing.

The fire of passion was fierce.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Dean snoring.

I smiled and went to get up to go to the bathroom.

I felt Dean's arms tighten around me. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm going to the bathroom." I Said. Dean smiled with his eyes closed.

"If I let go that is." he said. I smiled and gave him a fierce and passionate kiss, causing him to let go.

I quickly sprung up and smiled as Dean chuckled and looked at me with glee in his eyes.

"I did it. I outsmarted Dean Winchester!" I said and did a little victory dance.

Dean smiled and spoke. "If that's what it takes to get you to dance like that, then remind me to do that again." he said.

I smiled and skipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out, Dean had already gone out and bought me clothes and some breakfast.

I got dressed and as I was putting my shirt on, Sam walked in.

"Dude, you have to knock!" yelled Dean as he covered me with his body so that I could finish getting dressed.

Sam had quickly covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Sorry, forgot, totally getting used to you being married Dean." he said.

By now, I was dressed and sitting at the table drinking my coffee and eating my breakfast.

Dean smiled and sat next to me.

We eventually drove the rest of the way to our case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun.**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

We finished our case, and decided to go onto the next one. Everything was fine, except for Dean getting beat up a little. He of course was full of pride and would not let me help him. I then proceeded to make the guys dinner.

When we sat down to eat, there was a knock on the door. Guns were pulled out, and my knife was close. Dean answered the door to find John. We all sighed in relief.

The door closed and we ate dinner in peace.

John was sure that he was close to getting the yellow eyed demon. He was sure of it, and wanted the boys to follow him.

Dean of course was ready to go but I reminded him that he was still recovering. John looked at me with questioning eyes. "What is he recovering from?" he asked. I smiled.

"He got thrown into a grave when we were fighting a demon." I said. John chuckled and looked between the two of us. "So, how are things going with you two?" He asked.

Sam moaned and John chuckled. "That good?" He asked. Dean smiled and turned to me. "Things are going great!" he said. I smiled. Dean had made me happy for the first time in a long time.

"Well, we are going to be swinging by your parents' house. Maybe we could say hi." said John. It was now my turn to moan.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked John. I smiled and turned to John. "No, no problem at all." I said.

"Good." Said John. That night Dean and I were wrapped in each others arms and spoke to each other.

"You didn't seem to happy about going home." said Dean. I sighed. "Well, I'm not." I replied.

Dean sighed. "Do I have to ask?" he said. I sighed. "No Dean, it's just that my dad was not the most loving person in the world. My mom is the only one I miss." I said.

Dean nodded. "Well, look at it this way." He said and I turned to him. "You are going to visit your mom." He said. I sighed.

"Yes, till she asks me if I'm pregnant." I said. Dean froze. "Pre...Pre...Pregnant?" he asked. I looked up at Dean and saw his face of fright. I smiled and put a hand on his chest. "Don't worry, no baby or babies in this wife of yours." I said. Dean relaxed and smiled.

I felt a wave of sadness with that, but then again, this was no life for a baby. "I always wanted a family, but this is no life for a baby. We have a target on our backs, and that baby would always be in danger." He said.

I nodded into his chest. "I know Dean, I know." I said.

"I just don't want to have to explain to my mom that we are not trying." I said. Dean sighed and I could feel him looking up at the ceiling in our hotel room.

"Maybe you don't have to." he said after a moment of silence. "It's not like she has to know we are not trying, just tell her nothing yet, and you will let her know as soon as there is." he said.

I smiled. "Dean." I said and paused. Dean looked down at me waiting for me to continue. "That is probably one of the best ideas you have had yet." I said with a smile. I then proceeded to pounce on him with a kiss.

Later that night, I woke up to hear the shower running. I got up to see that Dean was in the shower rubbing his sore arms. I sighed and got up. "You ok?" I asked.

Dean jumped and then looked at me. "I am now." he said with a smile. I laughed and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Dean smiled. "Thanks." he said. I quirked an eyebrow. "For what?" I asked.

Dean sighed. "For not being one of those girls who only thinks about babies, houses with white picket fences, and home living." he said. I smiled.

"Don't worry babe, I'm smart enough to know reality from dreams.

Don't get me wrong a child would be nice, but only if it's the right time, and right now, it's not the right time." I said.

Dean smiled and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so sexy when you talk sense." he said pulling me into the shower. I screatched and laughed as the water covered me in my pajamas.

"Dean!" I Said.

"You are so in trouble." I Said. Dean laughed.

"Is that a promise?" he asked. I groaned and then left him to finish his shower as I went to put dry clothes on.

Later, Dean came out from his shower and we snuggled up once again into our bed and fell asleep with the moonlight streaming across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **Crowley's P.O.V.**

My sources told me that she wanted a child.

She of course would have to be tricked into having one, but I always had my ways.

I could use a potion, or even a spell to make me look like Dean.

Then she would have the child and I would once again rule.

I would make sure that happened, and then I would get my bloody revenge on those stupid Winchesters once and for all.

I would make sure the child had demon blood in them and woo her to my side.

Then I would pounce. How I would do that, I didn't know, but I knew it would work. She didn't know what was coming her way.

If Dean Winchester thought life was getting better, he was wrong.

Then it hit me, the idea of a lifetime. I knew it would work.

"DEMON!" I yelled.

My demon entered, and I gave my orders to commence my plans.

If things went according to my plan, then I would not only be the King of Hell, but also the King of the Winchesters, once and for all!

I only had a couple of hours for my plan to work, and I had to act fast.

* * *

 **Maria's P.O.V.**

I woke up like every other day to see that Dean was gone.

He left a note saying he was getting breakfast and that he would be back soon. I showered to see Dean standing in the room.

"Hi darling!" I said kissing him. His kiss was chaste and weird. I looked at him for a moment.

"Did something happen? Are you ok?" I asked. Dean smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing a little loving won't fix." He said. I smiled as he carried me over to the bed.

"You always were one for romance." I replied. Dean laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea what you are in store for." He said. I laughed and kissed him.

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Maria sleeping next to me. I got up, wrote a note, and went to grab some grub.

It felt like forever that I was waiting for breakfast to be made, but I wanted Maria to have a good breakfast.

I drove back to the hotel and parked my baby.

I grabbed the food and looked up to see me coming out of the hotel room. My senses kicked in and I grabbed my knife and got out of the car.

Suddenly, he was gone. I looked around for him, but could not find him. I ran to the hotel room and opened the door.

Maria was making the bed.

"Maria?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Did you forget something?" she asked. I looked at her quizzically.

"What are you talking about? Is everything ok?" I asked and rushed to her.

Maria looked at me weird. "Dean, are you ok, one minuet you say that you are going for breakfast, then you come back, make passionate love to me, which don't get me wrong, I didn't mind one bit, and then rush out because you forgot breakfast. Is something wrong?" she asked.

I froze. My worst fears had been confirmed.

"Maria, I just got back, it wasn't me." I said. I couldn't be mad at her, I had demon proofed the room, so she had no way of knowing it wasn't me who was pleasuring her.

Maria sat down on the bed and started to shake. "Wait, if it wasn't you then who was it?" she asked, now almost sobbing.

I sighed and cradled her in my arms. "I don't know, but I will find out. Did they hurt you?" I asked.

Maria shook her head. "No, we just….." she stopped. "OH GOD, I'VE COMMITTED A SIN! I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN MY HUSBADN!" she screeched. I sighed.

I knew this was going to happen.

"MARIA! There is no way you could have known. How that thing got in here to begin with is beyond me, but you didn't know. It's not like you felt weird kissing it and continued anyway." I Said.

Maria stopped and looked at me. I could tell in her eyes, that she had felt different, but had shaken it off.

I got up and paced the floor.

"Maria, I can't be mad at you. I want to, but I can't. This wasn't your fault." I said.

Maria nodded but I could tell that she would be holding this against herself for a long time.

* * *

 **Maria's P.O.V.**

Dean paced the floor and I sat on the bed rocking back and forth. I knew this was a mistake but I couldn't help but blame myself.

"Dean, there's more!" I said.

Dean stopped and looked at me with concern. "What?" he asked as he came over to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Dean, we got so heated in the moment, that we forgot to use protection." I said. Dean froze, and I could feel his blood boiling.

"Please tell me you are about to get your period." He said. I shook when the realization hit me. "No, Dean, it's worse." I said.

Dean's eyes widened. "How could it get worse?" he asked.

I could feel his grip tighten around me in a protective manner.

I knew he wasn't mad at me, but I felt like he should be.

"I was ovulating." I said.

Dean shook his head in confusion. "Ov u ..what?" he asked. I sighed.

"It means it the perfect time for a baby to be made." I said. Dean froze again at this realization. I knew this was all my fault.

He started to shake and pushed me off his lap.

"Dean?" I asked. Dean turned to me and spoke. "So you mean to tell me that you could be pregnant with some creature's baby." He said.

I sighed. "Yes." Was all I said.

Dean started pacing. "I need a moment to digest this." He said.

I nodded. "Dean, Please." I Said.

Dean turned to me and yelled. "I NEED A MINUET TO DIGEST THAT YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE MY CHILD!" he said.

I gasped. Dean instantly stopped and realized what he said. He crouched in front of me and spoke.

"Maira, I didn't mean it like that." He said.

I was now sobbing. "Just go Dean, if that's how you feel, just go!" I yelled.

Dean tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

He sighed and walked out the door, and I heard the car drive off.

I gasped.

I had not thought that he would leave me, but he did. I was alone, and had no one.

What was a girl to do. I got up, grabbed my coat and took a walk.

I found a park and sat on one of the benches. There were children playing, and I watched them.

That could be me in a couple years.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

"Do about what Love?" said a voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

NOTE: SORRY HAD WORK AND SCHOOL AND A WHOLE MESS HERE WE GO!

* * *

 ** _Maria's P.O.V._**

* * *

I turned and saw the voice's face. It was Crowley. "What do you want Crowley?" I asked. Crowley smiled. "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

I smiled. "Dean told me about you and your stupid accent, so I'm guessing Crowley. What do you want?" I asked. Crowley smiled.

"Oh, just to make your life easier, nothing for me." He said. I sighed. "I'm not stupid, what do you want?" I asked. Crowley smiled.

"Ok, I'll help you with this baby if you help me convince Dean to kill someone for me." He said. I sighed. "And why would I do that?" I asked.

Crowley smiled. "Well, if you don't I'll just kill you and your unborn child now, and then kill Dean." He said. I sighed. I had no choice. "ok." I said.

Crowley smiled and spoke. "Good Lass, you didn't really think I would kill my own child?" he said. I gasped. "It was you?" I asked. Crowley smiled.

"The one and only, I needed you to get what I needed, and now that I have it, I'm taking what is mine." He said pointing at my belly. I sighed.

I was in a mess and I didn't know what I was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural this is just for fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **Maria's P.O.V.**_

The next thing I know, I'm being grabbed by Crowley. We zoomed somewhere, and when I opened my eyes, I knew where I was. I was in Hell.

This was not good.

"What is the point of having me here, why don't you just kill me?" I asked. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm keeping you here to bate that stupid husband of yours." He replied.

I gasped.

"Yes, that's right, that husband of yours is going to get himself killed when he comes to his senses and tries to rescue you." He said.

I felt a tear slip from my eyes, I knew that Dean didn't mean what he said, but I also knew that this was going to be a rough couple of weeks.

"So, let's talk basics." Said Crowley. I nodded and turned to him.

"What's it matter, you're just going to kill me anyway." I said. Crowley growled.

"Actually, I'm not, while you are here in hell, you husband of yours is doing God knows what." He said.

I gasped. "He is only mad at me, he would never really cheat on me.

He's just mad, and Sam would talk sense into him." I said. Crowley smiled.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he waved his hand a picture filled the air. There sat Dean sitting with a bunch of women and Sam talking to him. Suddenly, there were voices.

"Dean, she didn't mean it!" he said. Dean smiled.

"I know she did, she is probably working for Crowley, and she was probably going to go for you next." He said.

Sam sighed.

"I don't believe that. I wish there was a way I could help her." he said.

I gasped and tears came to my eyes. "See, he doesn't love you anymore, so I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Said Crowley. "What?" I asked.

"I will let you and the child live, as long as you live here in Hell, where I can see the little runt as much as I like, and I'll even call this brother-in-law of yours to come and be with you whenever you want." He said.

I sighed.

"What do you want in return?" I asked. Crowley chuckled.

"What I always wanted, Power! And with that child, I will have just that." He said.

I sighed. I had no choice. It was my and the baby's life or just death. I nodded.

"Ok, you have a deal." I Said. Crowley smiled and took my hand.

He led me down a hallway, and I heard the screams.

"Well, we are going to need to stop those screams." I said.

I don't want the baby hearing that." I Said.

Crowley growled but snapped his fingers none the less.

The screaming stopped.

"I've blocked it out so that you, and the baby will not hear the screams." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said with a smirk.

Crowley brought me to a room, and smiled.

"This will be your room, through those doors is the nursey, which will become the child's room as he grows, and believe me, he will grow fast.

Your pregnancy will last four weeks, and then the child will age faster till he is about ten years old, then he will grow at a normal human pace." Said Crowley.

"I'm guessing you have experience with this?" I asked.

"My minions like to have a little fun now and then, so it's best to know your stuff to clean up messes." Said Crowley.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, just then my stomach growled.

I looked up to Crowley who rolled his eyes.

"I'll have one of my minions get you some food." He said.

I nodded and laid down on the bed as Crowley left the room.

I heard the door lock, and knew that this was it.

I was stuck. I had to make a plan to get away, but for now, I needed rest.

I would use Crowley till I didn't need him anymore, then figure out what to do.

For starters, I was going to make his life worse than Hell, or in his case Heaven.

* * *

 _ **Crowley's P.O.V.**_

I smirked as I walked away from that woman's room.

Little did she know that the show of Sam and Dean I had shown her, was just a show, but it gave me the reaction that I wanted.

I got her to make a deal and she was now mine.

The child would give me power, and I would be unstoppable.

"Let's see you come and get her now Dean Winchester, cause this time only one of us is walking away, and it's going to be me." I said to nobody in particular.

* * *

 _ **Dean's P.O.V.**_

I walked back to the hotel to see that Maria was gone, I smelled sulfur, and knew that a demon had her.

I quickly dialed Sam's number and spoke.

"Sam, Crowley's got Maria, where are you?" I said in a rush.

"I was getting food, but I'll come back to the hotel." Said Sam.

I hung up and waited for Sam to come back. When he got there, He rushed in.

"So, what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Crowley took Maria, and I'm sure now that he is behind all this baby business, and we all know how demon children grow and suck power, so that's probably why Crowley wants the child." I said.

Sam nodded

"So what do we do?" asked Sam.

"I have a plan, let's hope it works." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun!**

 **Chapter 8:**

* * *

 _ **Crowley's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting on my thrown when one of my minions came in.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I didn't summon you." I said.

My minion spoke.

"Sam Winchester is looking for you." He said. I sighed and jumped to where Sam was.

He was standing in the park where I picked up Maria.

"What do you want, I have things to do, people to ruin." I said in an annoyed tone.

Sam turned to me.

"I want to see Maria. Dean doesn't know but we have had a thing going on for quite some time now, for all I know that baby could be mine." He said.

I stopped.

I had not thought about the baby not even being mine, it could be Dean's or Sam's.

I didn't show my surprise, but just looked at Sam.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"You go and ask Maria, she will tell you the truth, but bring me to Hell to see her, because the answer will be what I've said." Sam replied.

I put an arm on Sam and popped back to Hell. "Wait here!" I said.

I looked at my minions. "Watch him, and if he tries anything, kill him." I Said. They nodded and I walked out to Maria's room.

* * *

 _ **Maria's P.O.V.**_

I heard my door open and I looked to see Crowley. "What do you want?" I asked. "Well, I have your lover here, he said that Dean has no clue about the two of you and that baby might actually be his. Tell me he is lying." He said.

I didn't answer. I thought about this. Was Crowley lying for his own gain, or was this a plan by Sam to save me since Dean was being a rear end? I decided to go with it.

"It's true." I said. Crowley roared.

"This puts a damper in my plan, because if your belly doesn't pop out, then that means its Sam's or Dean's baby and I won't have that. I will put a baby in there myself." He yelled.

My eyes went wide, and I heard screams and bangs. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I couldn't hear the screams?" I asked. Crowley growled.

"You can't that's Sam taking out my idiot Minions.

The door bust open and Sam rushed in. His eyes met mine, silently sending me a message to play along.

I did.

"Maria!" he said rushing to me.

I rushed into Sam's arms and hugged him.

"I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? I had to hear it from Dean, and I was not so thrilled." He said.

I nodded. "I know, I just didn't want Dean to find out about us." I said.

Sam nodded and put his hands though his hair. "Well, we have to wait and see." He said.

I turned to see a very red faced Crowley. "BLAST!" he yelled and disappeared. The door closed and locked.

Sam smiled. He put a finger up to lips to motion for me to be quiet.

I nodded.

Sam pulled a hex bag out of his pocket and whispered something in Latin and then placed the bag by the door. He turned to me. "I hexed the room, He can't hear or see us." He said.

I smiled. "So is this your idea of rescuing me? How are we going to get out?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "Dean's working on it." He said. I stopped. "Dean? But Crowley showed me him in the bar with the women and you fighting for my reputation?" I said.

Sam sighed. "I think Crowley showed you what he wanted you to see. I stopped.

I had made a deal.

"Sam." I said. Sam turned to me and saw my pale face.

He rushed to me and helped me sit on the bed.

"What's wrong, is something wrong?" he asked. I gasped.

"I made a deal to protect myself and the baby." I Said.

Sam gasped. "There has to be a loophole, did you seal the deal with a kiss?" he asked.

I stopped.

"Wait, no!" I said.

Sam stopped and smiled.

"Then the deal is void! Crowley never sealed it." He said.

I smiled. "Good, now get me out of here." I Said.

Sam smiled. "On it." He said.

He pulled another Hex bag out of his pocket and recited something and then threw the bag in the air.

It disappeared. I smiled. "What are you carrying in there, a Wicca shop?" I asked.

Sam chuckled and spoke. "Now, we just wait." He said.

That hex bag is a tracker so Dean can get into one of the doors of Hell and get us out." He said.

"Until then, we play the whole lover bit till Dean finds us, and figure out if you are having a Dean baby or a Crowley baby." He said.

I smiled.

"Let's hope it's a Dean baby, I do not want to have to explain that to my child." I said.

Sam laughed and laid down on the bed.

I was getting tied.

Sam sat next to me, in case Crowley came in, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Dean's P.O.V.**_

Cas and I waited at the playground and suddenly heard a pop. I looked and saw the hex bag. "Well, at least we know that Sam is with her." Said Cas. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's better than nothing, so you ready?" I asked Cas. Cas nodded.

"Let's do this." He said. I looked at Cas. "What was that?" I asked.

Cas shrugged. "I tried to sound human." He said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, that does not do that." I said.

Cas nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder and suddenly, we were in a dark lit room.

I waited for my eyes to adjust and saw a bed with Maria sleeping on it.

Sam was sitting next to her with his knife in hand. He turned and saw me and stood up.

"Thank God, let's go." He said. I nodded and rushed over to Maria.

I slowly woke her. "Maria." I said. She opened her eyes to see me and smiled. She jumped into my arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I hugged her back and spoke. "No, I'm sorry, I'm the idiot, I wasn't thinking about your feelings in all this." I said.

Maria smiled. "I love you Dean." She said.

"I love you too, now let's get out of this joint and figure this baby thing out." I said.

Maria stopped. "What if the baby isn't yours?" she asked. I sighed.

"It's going to be mine no matter what." I Said.

Maria smiled and hugged me.

Just then, there was loud clapping and we turned to see Crowley clapping with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **Maria's P.O.V.**_

Crowley was there, and he didn't look happy. "Bravo boys, and wrench." He said. I gasped. "I almost believe that drama." He said.

"I must say I was actually impressed that Sammy boy here would sleep with his brother's wife. I guess I was right about that one." He said.

He turned to Dean and spoke. "Let's see who's baby this is once and for all." He said. Dean pulled me to him. I gasped as Crowley created a ball of light with his hand.

Cas stepped in between us and Crowley shoved him aside without even touching him. Cas was pinned to the wall.

Sam tried and was soon next to Cas.

Dean stayed between me and Crowley. "Just move, it's not going to hurt her." Said Crowley.

I snorted. "Remind me never to believe you." I Said.

Dean smirked and looked at me. "Nice one." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I replied.

Dean looked back and Crowley. "You are not going to touch my wife." He said. Crowley smirked.

"But I already have." He said. I gasped and Dean growled.

"Stay away, or you will be sorry." He said. Crowley laughed and pushed Dean to join Cas and Sam.

I stood my ground and watched as Crowley swung the ball of light at my stomach. It didn't hurt, but it tingled.

I looked down to see that my stomach was glowing through my shirt. I lifted my shirt so I could see my belly and saw that my stomach was glowing green.

I looked up. "What does that mean?" I asked. Crowley roared. "I told you I would put an end to you if it wasn't mine." He said. "That's what I'm going to do." He finished.

I gasped and looked to Dean. It was Dean's baby.

Dean had a look of pure astonishment on his face, as did Cas and Sam.

I looked at Crowley.

"What do you plan to do? You can't kill me, because you need me, and if you kill my baby you kill me, so what are you going to do?" I asked.

Crowley stopped to think and I took this moment to act.

I picked up the hex bag that Sam had sent to Dean and through it at Crowley.

He disappeared and Sam, Cas, and Dean all fell off the wall with a loud thud.

Dean rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms. "Let's not make a habit of this." He said. I smiled.

"Of course not Dear." I said.

Sam smirked. "Nice job on hexing him out of Hell." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, now can we get out of here, I'm tired of being in hell, and pregnant, so I'm cranky and hungry. Haven't you learned never to piss off a pregnant woman?" I asked.

Everyone laughed and Cas popped us out of Hell and back to our hotel room, which we quickly left and headed on the road again.

Dean decided that we were going to go to Bobby's house.

We drove for hours till we finally got there. I was woken up by Dean picking me up and carrying me to our bed.

I heard Bobby saying something about us being a bunch of Idgits, and Sam telling him I was pregnant.

Dean carried me to our room and placed me on the bed. I felt him take my shoes off and snuggle up to me under the covers.

I opened my eyes and looked at my husband. "Don't scare me like that again." He said. I smiled.

"I promise I won't." I Said. Dean smiled and placed his hand on my stomach.

"So, a baby?" I guess we are going to have to figure out how to have that white picket fence life." He said.

I stopped and turned to him. "Don't you dare! This is our life, and we are living it." I said. Dean smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off." He said. "I learned that lesson already." He finished. I smiled and snuggled back into Dean's arms.

"So, if it's a boy, let's not name it Crowley." He said and I smacked his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun!**_

 _ **Epilogue:**_

* * *

 _ **Maria's P.O.V.**_

I was in the kitchen, washing dishes and looking out the window. I saw Dean and little Dean outside doing some yard work.

I had little Dean Winchester four years ago. I looked down to my belly.

This time around, I was pregnant again.

I had my doctor's appointment today and found out it was twins.

I had not told Dean yet. I also found out it was two girls.

I was three months along, so my stomach wasn't that big yet, and Dean had not noticed.

I was happy to tell him.

I had planned it all out.

I was happy that it was girls. I was surrounded by men.

I needed another girl, and now I got two coming.

Dean walked in with Sam and Bobby and little Dean ran up to his room to play.

Dean smiled and hugged me from behind.

I smiled.

"You look great Maria." Said Sam.

He had just gotten back from a hunt with Bobby.

I smiled.

"Thanks, you boys hungry. I made food." I said.

The boys smiled and sat down. I gave the plates out and we started eating.

Little Dean came down and sat in his chair for dinner. I smiled, knowing that he had put on the shirt I told him to put on.

It said, "I LOVE MY LITTLE SISTERS!"

I Smiled and looked to Dean who was busy eating. I sighed.

"So, do you like little Dean's shirt?" I asked. The guys looked up and little Dean stood in his chair for his daddy to see his shirt.

Sam chuckled and so did Bobby. I looked to Dean whose face was in shock. He stood up walked over to me and swooped me up.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yup, I went to the doctor today, he confirmed it and told me that it's two girls." I Said. Dean smiled.

"That's great, I'm so happy."

Bobby smiled. "Great, now we get to see Dean go all Daddy's little girl." Said Sam

Dean smiled. "Any man who tries to touch them will have to go through me, holy water, and a bunch of rock salt.

We all laughed.

We were one big happy family, and that's just how we wanted it.


End file.
